


Kedai di Ujung Distrik

by Chireila



Series: Film Kamera Reminisensi [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Hange Zoë, College Student Levi Ackerman, F/M, daily life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chireila/pseuds/Chireila
Summary: “Pagi memang terbaik untuk jalan-jalan.”Mereka berjalan kaki menuju kafe. Hanji berjalan sambil mengayunkan tangan, sekian detik kemudian lagaknya seperti penyanyi ternama. Levi hanya menatapnya aneh.(Rutinitas mereka sebagai pekerja kedai kopi di ujung distrik).
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Series: Film Kamera Reminisensi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Levihan Week





	Kedai di Ujung Distrik

**Author's Note:**

> Karakter dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Hajime Isayama. Saya hanya meminjam karakter untuk keperluan cerita.

Sorot matahari menunggu izin masuk dari tirai jendela apartemen yang menghalangi. Sejak malam hingga matahari mengintip dari gedung-gedung di kejauhan, apartemen itu masih menutup diri—hingga sebuah jemari menggeser tirai tersebut. Sorot matahari masuk menimpa seluruh permukaan kamar, tak terkecuali Levi dan Hanji yang tertimbun selimut katun tebal.

Dengan dedikasi, Levi mengguyurnya. _Splash!_ Air menghantam permukaan tubuhnya.

“ _Aak!_ ”

Mau tidak mau, punggung Hanji lepas dari kasur. Matanya membelalak dan dadanya kembang kempis, kaget.

“Mandi, Kacamata. Hari ini kerja.” Levi hendak berjalan menuju dapur tatkala telinganya menangkap suara _bruk_ di belakang kepala. Ia menoleh dan matanya dapati Hanji kembali berbaring di atas kasur basah bekas air gayung tadi.

“Ck, merepotkan.” Tangannya meraih kerah baju Hanji, digenggam erat menuju kamar mandi.

Pagi ini, untuk kesekian kali, Levi harus memaksa Hanji untuk mandi.

“Pagi memang terbaik untuk jalan-jalan.”

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju kafe. Jalanan di distrik ini cukup lebar untuk kendaraan bermotor, namun jika lewat sini rasanya seperti dihimpit gedung-gedung. Hanji berjalan sambil mengayunkan tangan, sekian detik kemudian lagaknya seperti penyanyi ternama. Mulutnya lantunkan bait-bait lagu. Levi bisa mendengar Hanji bernyanyi walau dia tidak mengeluarkan suara—seakan-akan di kepalanya ada rekaman suara yang Hanji gunakan sehari-hari.

Levi hanya menatapnya aneh, _tidak tahu malu_ —memang, urat malu Hanji sudah putus, mungkin sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Dirasa selesai, Hanji kembali mengayunkan tangan sambil berjalan. Membuka topik seputar berita lokal ataupun keseharian mereka sebagai mahasiswa: tugas menumpuk, perkara uang, jejaring sosial, masa depan. Ataupun dialog mengenai estimasi dan opini.

Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka menuju kafe setiap pagi.

Dua pasang kaki menatap bangunan minimalis dengan dominan dinding putih. Mereka tiba di destinasi kurang lebih 20 menit berjalan kaki. Hanji merogoh tas kecil di punggungnya, memungut kunci lalu memasukkanya ke _handleset_. Memutar kunci ke kanan kemudian mendorong pegangan pintu.

Semerbak kopi menguar dari ujung pintu masuk hingga ke dalam gudang. Konter kopi ada di sebelah kiri dari arah pintu masuk, bersebelahan dengan konter kasir. Di seberang konter, terpampang jendela besar yang mempertontonkan tata kota dan mobilitas masyarakat urban. Meja dan kursi tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Bagian kanan untuk kelompok dan bagian kiri untuk pasangan atau sendiri. Lukisan terjebak pigura kecil menggantung di sisi-sisi dinding. Daun lebar bertulang menyirip di pot besar hitam di sudut kedai, bonsai sebagai dekoratif konter, dan tanaman sulur merambat di sela-sela kabel lampu bohlam gantung bergelayut di dinding.

Kedai tetap sama seperti kali pertama Levi bertandang ke sini dua tahun lalu. Harum sangrai kopi, uap susu panas, wangi kue pastri, dinding batu bata putih, bonsai di tepi konter. Mungkin yang berbeda hanya tata letak meja kursi dan tambahan aksesoris-aksesoris minimalis. Apresiasi untuk Hanji karena mengajaknya bekerja di sini. Saat itu, kondisi keuangan Levi buruk sebab banyak hal, dan Hanji menawarkannya—tepatnya memaksa—untuk bekerja di kedai ini. Awal mula dia bekerja sebagai pelayan, sekarang merangkap barista. Kadang ia bergantian _shift_ dengan Hanji atau menggantikan presensi Hanji saat absen.

Derap langkah kaki akibat gesekan sol dengan lantai parket menggaung. Mereka segera meletakkan tas dan mengenakan apron di gudang. Tak lupa mengambil biji kopi yang sudah disangrai ke konter sesuai takaran.

Hanji menyalakan mesin penggiling, teko dan _dishwasher_. Mengisi kembali mesin penggiling dengan biji kopi baru. Menakar biji kopi, menggilingnya, lalu menyeduhnya dalam teko. Selang menunggu, Hanji mencoba-coba _espresso_ dengan berbagai takaran— _mencari rasa paling enak_ , katanya.

Levi menyapu dan mengepel lantai parket, merapikan kursi-kursi, mengelap jendela hingga kedai itu tampak seperti tidak punya jendela. Juga kamar mandi yang keramiknya berkilauan ditimpa sinar lampu setelah Levi bersihkan. Seringkali Hanji berkata, “Jangan telalu bersih, nanti akan kotor juga.”

Namun kebersihan itu seperti oksigen bagi Levi, maka dihiraukannya omongan Hanji secara berkala. Selain bersih-bersih, Levi juga menyiram tanaman-tanaman hias (kecuali sulur) dan mengisi stok barang: gelas karton, tutup gelas, sedotan, gula _sachet_ , kantung teh.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan, dan Levi membalik papan kecil yang bergelayut di belakang kaca pintu.

_Open._

Keadaan kedai kopi mulai ramai ketika pukul sembilan. Hanji melayani pesanan pembeli di kasir sekaligus membuat minuman dengan bantuan resep di kertas kecil tertempel di dinding, dibantu oleh Levi mengantarkan pesanan ke meja kostumer. Berdasarkan pengalaman kerja di sini, rata-rata pengunjung saat pagi adalah orang-orang yang hendak berangkat kerja. Ada yang tampil rapi mengenakan jas kantor, ada yang _stylish_ , ada dokter dengan kemeja putih panjangnya. Kadang kala Hanji melihat mahasiswa-mahasiswi berkunjung. Pernah juga tempo hari segerombolan anak SMA datang ke kedai ini.

Puncak hiruk-pikuk kedai adalah saat jam makan siang. Orang-orang datang silih berganti untuk memesan makanan—kue pastri, hidangan utama, _dessert_. Mengisi perut yang berbunyi dan menaikkan parameter tenaga. Hanji senang saat matanya merekam bahagia di wajah pengunjung—mata yang berkilapan dan senyum lebar setelah mencicipi menu-menu di kedai ini. Ada sesuatu yang menggebu dan meluap-luap dalam diri Hanji untuk berkerja lebih giat. Itu sudah cukup menyenangkan— _bagi Levi._

Sela-sela waktu ketika kedai tidak terlalu ramai, Hanji memesan kebutuhan untuk kedai kepada pemasok. Seperti biasa, Levi membersihkan meja-meja dan kamar mandi juga mesin kopi. Jika sempat, mereka makan siang (sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut makan siang). Sepotong kue pastri isi vanilla atau roti tawar selai mentega, berteman _Ice Americano_ yang menyegarkan—yang menurut Levi rasa pahitnya lebih dari buah pare. Padahal kata Hanji, itu adalah menu kopi yang ringan selain _Cold Brew_.

“Sesekali kamu harus coba,” saran Hanji sambil menyeruput _Ice Americano_ miliknya. “Ringan dan segar. Oh, apa kau lebih suka minuman panas? Aku bisa buatkan _Hot Espresso_ untukmu.”

“Tidak, terima kasih.” Dikembalikan tawarannya itu. Memorinya terlempar kembali di tahun terakhir mereka di SMA. Mereka berdua belajar melampaui kata giat—dari pagi hingga pagi, _lagi._ Berperan jadi manusia nokturnal selama dua bulan—oh, tentu saja dengan bantuan kopi mereka kukuh. Bisa diartikan Levi _sedikit_ jera, mengingat jadwal tidurnya kurang, ditambah minum kopi—mungkin ia absah tercantum dalam taksonomi _Chiroptera._

Jalanan di luar kedai merefleksikan oranye kekuningan kasap. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka lima dan kedai sudah kosong pengunjung. Hanji membilang lembar-lembar uang hari ini sekaligus membersihkan peralatan kopi. Khusus _cobbler shaker, portafilters,_ dan _measure cup jigger_ direndam beberapa menit dalam larutan _Cafiza_ , setelahnya dibilas dengan air mengalir. Levi merapikan meja kursi seperti sedia kala lalu merapikan gelas-gelas dan piring-piring. Melepaskan apron di gudang, mengunci pintu, kemudian pulang ke apartemen masing-masing.

“Oh iya, besok gajian, ‘kan? Akan kauapakan uangnya?” tanya Hanji sambil tangannya menyangga kepala belakang.

“Ditabung.”

“He, lagi? Sesekali belanjakan uangmu untuk senang-senang.” Hanji memasang wajah yang tidak bisa Levi deskripsikan. “Besok temani aku ke toko buku, ya! Aku ingin beli ensiklopedi tumbuhan.”

Levi melirik, terlihat bunga-bunga mekar di mata Hanji. Pasti membayangkan buku setebal lapisan tanah dengan bau khas buku baru di tangan. “Sekalian kita jalan-jalan, hehe.” Hanji terkekeh.

Levi tersenyum simpul, _tidak buruk_.

Hanji berpalis menghadapnya, matanya membeliak. “Jadi menemaniku? Yeay!” Tangan Hanji terangkat ke udara, pertanda senang—walau sebenarnya dia tahu Levi akan menemaninya.

Mereka berjalan kaki bersebelahan menuju apartemen setelah hari yang panjang di kedai terlalui.


End file.
